


To Consume

by jxckxe



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Death, F/M, Gen, Gore, Hunting, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxckxe/pseuds/jxckxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uta was private about his affairs—particularly when it came to hunting. There was a certain blood lust that would overcome his senses upon setting out for a meal, and even though he had matured in many ways, the dormant side of his sadistic tendencies had a habit of flaring up when he was hunting down his prey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Consume

# [栄光とマチ]

Uta was private about his affairs—particularly when it came to hunting. There was a certain blood lust that would overcome his senses upon setting out for a meal, and even though he had matured in many ways, the dormant side of his sadistic tendencies had a habit of flaring up when he was hunting down his prey.

Uta had become quite skilled at suppressing his inner self when it came to presenting a more refined,  _ᴋɪɴᴅ_ version of a ghoul for his customers. For those on the outside that he had met later in his life, they would have no idea just how truly sadistic, lustful and  ** _ᴄʀᴜᴇʟ_  **of a ghoul Uta was. He had become masterful at deceiving others and affixing masks onto his face that felt almost permanent to the touch.  _'ғʀɪᴇɴᴅs'_  and _ʟᴏᴠᴇʀs_  were no exception to this, for the only people that would ever truly know what he was capable of would be those who were a part of the Pierrot, or pre-existing friends who had known him at his worst.

After not having a proper meal over the last three days, the dark-haired ghoul set out early in the evening to find his prey. He kept to himself, shades affixed to his sharp features as he walked around the Fourth Ward after dark. What presented itself as a dangerous environment to any other ghoul (much less a human), kept Uta feeling most comfortable and secure. He was feeling rather confident tonight _—hungry and ready to rip apart the next tasty meal he stumbled upon—_ , and there was nothing better in the current moment than the voluptuous brunette before him. 

At first glance, she appeared to be lost. _'ʜᴏᴡ ᴅᴜʟʟ,'_  Uta thought to himself as he glanced at her. This would be easier than he had been hoping for.  ~~ _'ʜᴜɴᴛɪɴɢ ᴀ ɢʜᴏᴜʟ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ʙᴇ ᴍᴜᴄʜ ᴍᴏʀᴇ ғᴜɴ.'_~~...Idly he thought about skipping out on the pathetic human trash before him, but he felt a familiar pang in his stomach, and knew he would have to settle. 

_'I'ʟʟ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴛᴏ sᴀᴠᴇ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ғᴏʀ ᴀɴᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ɴɪɢʜᴛ.'_

A light smile spread across his face as he approached her, and the mask found its way back on his face. Even though his general appearance was fearsome to some, there was still an aura of friendliness surrounding him. Harmless... or, at the very least, **_polite._** ** _  
_**

     "Pᴀʀᴅᴏɴ ᴍᴇ, ᴍɪss... ᴀʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ʟᴏsᴛ?"

He made sure to seem genuinely interested in her response as he made another step closer. Her response was typical, and although she appeared startled by his presence, she was receptive to his eventual offer of assistance. He watched her place her dying cellphone back in her jacket pocket as they began to walk together. The young girl seemed to believe him when he said he would help her find the nearest bus station, and she was  _especially_ gullible when he told her that she was in a dangerous neighborhood and would be better off with an escort to make sure she arrived at the station safely.

However, as they continued to walk together through the long dark alleys of the Fourth Ward, Uta became more and more impatient. It was only after about 10 minutes of annoying small talk that he redirected his prey to a dead end, and the second she stopped in her tracks and fear spread across the features of her face, a wide smirk appeared on the face of the raven-haired ghoul and his heavy boots left the pavement below him in order to eagerly pounce.

Within seconds he was pinning her down, wrists held tightly by thin yet  _ᴜɴᴅᴇɴɪᴀʙʟʏ sᴛʀᴏɴɢ_ fingers. Black fingernails dug into her flesh as he straddled her torso, and while her screams began to fill the alley he had cornered her in, his teeth dug into the delicious curve of her neck. The look on her face when he pulled away with bits of her blood dripping down his pale chin was almost picture-worthy, and the sudden urge to keep her eyes on him forever overcame him. It wasn't long before he was pulling those beautiful orbs out of her sockets so that he could capture the moment forever. The alleyway became filled with the scent of blood— _it was almost euphoric._

The blood lust he felt was strong, almost resembling that of a drunkard's prayer as he continued his feast. Despite the constant need to hunt for his meals, Uta reveled in the joys of being a ghoul. He was not one to hide his identity, but when it came to his own inner personality and sadism, he had preferred to keep it safe and preserved for only those who would ᴛʀᴜʟʏ appreciate it.

After all, Uta was private about his affairs—, but the bonds he shared with his prey during their last few moments of life was one that he savored greatly, remembering each and every one of his victims with the delicious leftover remains of their beautiful, human eyes.


End file.
